User talk:George Matthews
Alexandru 16:01, 1 April 2008 (UTC) Welcome :Welcome indeed! I see you want to be guided, so I suggest you to read through some of our most important articles: :* Lovia: our country :* Wikination:Lovian politics for starters: our politics :* Noble City: our capital :* Congress: our parliament :* King Dimitri I: our king :Questions? Feel free to ask anybody you can grab! 16:05, 1 April 2008 (UTC) ::Thank you very much Your Highness. Can I buy myself a house? I've seen several exciting neighborhoods already, and I think Lovia has got what I want. Artista seems to be a wonderful fairy tale world, let me try that one. George Matthews 16:08, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :::That's great. When you have made 50 edits, and you are here for over 4 days, you can become a citizen meaning you can join politics and have a second residence. 16:20, 1 April 2008 (UTC) : from wich country are you Pierlot 16:31, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :: Some say from America, some from the Netherlands, while others claim I'm an Asian. I have no idea which nationality I wear, I only know that I am a Lovian since yesterday. George Matthews 06:09, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :::Welcome, I sincerely hope you will enjoy the place ! 06:43, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :::: Thank you very much. I will enjoy my time improving law systems and working on a justice/police system, that's what I like to do. If I may ask you, Sr. MOTC Washington, I have read a lot on the problems in Hurbanova, are you (Sorry for my words) a loyalist or an Anti-monarchist? George Matthews 06:48, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :::::I do not know how my point of view should be determined. To me, everyone is the same and everybody should be adressed to with respect, but to a lot of people it does make (hell of) a difference if someone has a title. Someone with a title can do a lot of good work and someone without a title can also do a lot of good work, or vice versa (!) And here at Lovia, HRH King Dimitri does a lot of good (excellent) work and it does not hurt the Lovian treasury . 07:15, 2 April 2008 (UTC) Hey Dear George Matthews, welcome in Lovely Lovia. I see you are very good in justice, police and safety matters. As I am the Secretary of Welfare, including the task to organize police bodies, I would like to congratulate you for your plans and your adaptations to the OWTB proposal. Are you interested in a high-rank officer function in the future police system (which will be adapted very soon)? I think you'd be very suited! Greetings, 08:18, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :Welcome :) --Oos Wes (Bès) 15:38, 2 April 2008 (UTC) Official request Hi again, the official Federal Police system is erected, and -yes- I'm looking for a Federal Police Commissioner. Interested? 11:37, 5 April 2008 (UTC) :That would be great. I accept this assignment. George Matthews 11:11, 12 April 2008 (UTC) Citizenship Hi George, as you have made more than 50 useful edits and you are here for over 4 days, you can become a real citizen, including many privileges. According to the Constitution, we only need to know two more things, Mr. FP Commissioner: * Your full name: including given name, surname and possible middle name(s). * Your sex: / That's it. 18:03, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :I am a male, first name is George, not frequently used middle name is Walker and my surname is Matthews. George Matthews 18:22, 13 April 2008 (UTC) Message Nunc est bibendum, nunc est. I'm leaving, bye. 18:03, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :Pede libero. George Matthews 18:07, 13 April 2008 (UTC) ::Homo homini ... take a good glass of decent wine ! 14:25, 13 April 2008 (EDT) :::Yes, I would like to become a FP Officer. You can count on me!--Marius Ştefan 11:12, 14 April 2008 (UTC) ::::That's great, from now on you're an official FP Officer. Please put the on your User Page. George Matthews 15:13, 14 April 2008 (UTC) Sokpop Dimitri, we weten dat jij het bent, stop met sokpoppen, 't heeft geen zin :p Alexandru 16:00, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :That is a serious accusation I'd prefer you would not make. I absolutely disagree with your claim! George Matthews 16:05, 14 April 2008 (UTC) ::Dit is de stomste fout die je kunt maken; of dit heet Belgisch zijn Alexandru 16:06, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :::You speak Dutch?? --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 16:08, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :::: Tuurlijk, het is Dimi. @ Dimi, het valt echt wel op hoor, trouwens, wanneer ga jij LP-Music nog eens bijwerken?. @ Al, Hollanders zouden zoiets nooit doen ofwa? -- 16:09, 14 April 2008 (UTC) ::::: :P MenM@ Sorry, kon het niet laten. Niet alle Belgen zijn dom, maar sommige wel ;-) Alexandru 16:11, 14 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Dimtri, ef serieus. Blokkeer 'm en doe gewoon. Doet teminste nog iemand gewoon hier. --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 16:12, 14 April 2008 (UTC) Pt Marius: este clar ca este Dimitri. I-am spus ca trebuie sa termine cu sockpuppet, si el mi-a raspuns in engleza. Alexandru 16:26, 14 April 2008 (UTC) ---- I will write the next official (!) remark in Dutch, because I can express myself a lot better in that language. Also, a suitable choise of words is important. ---- Ten eerste wil ik graag zeggen dat veralgemeningen NOOIT juist zijn. Er is niet zoiets als "alle Belgen zijn dom." Uitspraken met een dergelijke racistische ondertoon wil ik hier dan ook niet meer zien. Verder merk ik nog op dat dit zware beschuldigingen zijn. Als jullie hier echt mee verder willen, doe dit dan op een beschaafde manier. Ik raad jullie aan om dit eens te bespreken met de minister van justitie. Ik zou aan alle betrokkenen ook nog willen vragen voorlopig een low-profile te houden tot dit is opgelost. The Prime Minister, 16:59, 14 April 2008 (UTC) ---- Sokpop (2) :Please, read this another time eens goed door: "Niet alle Belgen zijn dom, maar sommige wel". 2) tis wel toevallig dat juist jij het opneemt voor deze sokpop. Alexandru 17:01, 14 April 2008 (UTC) ::We late 'n IP-check doen. Trouwes wat is lowprofiel?? --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 17:02, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :::Dit is nog geen sokpop (onschuldig tot het tegendeel...). Ik blijf erbij dat dit moet besproken worden met Jefferson (minister van justitie) - ik zal hem dan ook op de hoogte brengen. En ja, ik neem het op voor deze (nog steeds) 2 gebruikers. Het is niet leuk om van sokpoperij beschuldigt te worden, noch om als (nog steeds) echte gebruiker sokpop genoemd te worden. Ik zou het trouwens opnemen voor de rechten van elke Loviaanse inwoner. Dat moet ik als Prime Minister wel. Low-profile is een clichébeeld voor 'je op de achtergrond houden'. 17:25, 14 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Ok, trouwes als je de volgende keer zegt dat je engels gaat spreke doe het dan ook :D (alknipogende) --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 17:27, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :::::(aec) Jammer dat je te gekleurd bent dan; had je het ook voor Marius en OWTB op moeten nemen die ten onrechte (of zonder goede reden) gevangen werden genomen. Waarom denk je dat Adlibita de banden verbrak? Alexandru 17:29, 14 April 2008 (UTC) Ik ben helemaal niet gekleurd (wat naar ik mag hopen geen aanval op mijn persoon is??). Die kwestie heeft tijdens mijn afwezigheid plaatsgevonden. Toch vindt ik een afscheiding zinloos (niemand moet hier blijven als die niet wil en een wiki heb je maar aan te vragen). Waren alle conflicten maar zo gemakkelijk op te lossen/te vermijden. 17:37, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :Een directeur mag z'n bedrijven opzeggen toch? Ik heb Hurbanova gemaakt :) (zonder verdere bedoelinge dat ik het weg wil integendeel zelfs) --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 17:43, 14 April 2008 (UTC) ::Hurbanova is geen bedrijf. U bent stichter en burgemeester, maar Hurbanova blijft principieel gezien eigendom van het de staat. Je hebt enkel uitvoerende macht. Als je Hurbanova echt weg wilt, kan dat mits overleg met (ik denk in dit geval) de eerste minister en het congress. Ik zou het zeker zien als een zwaar verlies voor Lovia. Toch mag je het artikel niet zomaar schrappen (dit zou als vandilisme worden gezien). Wil je hurbanova echt WEG?? 17:48, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :::Buy a pair of glasses ;) zonder verdere bedoelinge dat ik het weg wil integendeel zelfs, so I want to keep it :D It's one of the nice places of Lovia, afgezien één klein dingetje --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 17:50, 14 April 2008 (UTC) Sry, maar er staat ook al zoveel. Ik zou je wilen vragen eens een kijkje te nemen op de talkpage van Jefferson. Ik hoop dat dit neutraal genoeg is en dat jullie een oplossing vinden. 17:57, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :I don't want to make the discussion flare again after all that has happened, and all me and my brother now want is peace for Lovia. I am disappointed I the people who did not trust me or Dimitri, and who laughed with serious Lovians such as the good Yuri. Further on, I do not wish to be seen as the brother of the Majesty, and that is why I am a Matthews, not a Noble. Dimitri Neyt and I are brothers, but King Dimitri I and George Matthews are not. Remember that and let justice succeed, democracy win and peace return. George Matthews 10:49, 16 April 2008 (UTC) Muza Do you like to buy an house in muza Pierlot McCrooke Halle 11:06, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :Oh, I already bought one in Newhaven... Well, I'll move my first residence in Noble City I'll be there in a minute. George Matthews 11:09, 16 April 2008 (UTC) Alexandru Latin Trial I, the Supreme Court Judge , ask hereby to the plaintiff George Matthews to repeat his accusations in a formal way on the trial page. This is an official message and it is important to the case that these instructions are followed correctly. (Supreme Court Judge) 16:44, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :I fully agree with what HRH Dimitri wrote. I agree with the accussation, the demandings and the fact that he'll be representing us. Though I hope I will have the chance to talk as well, or to testify in some way. George Matthews 14:31, 18 April 2008 (UTC) Please correct http://nation.wikia.com/index.php?title=Hurbanova&curid=2800&diff=16689&oldid=16685 - The Isle of Bratislave was habited, you've just changed in to uninhabited. --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 15:33, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :Nope, to inhabited, which means "habited" (that's not an English word, you know). In fact, I should change it to "populated", which is better. George Matthews 15:34, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::Sorry, my bad English sometimes shows itself. Thanks for the corrections so far :D --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 15:36, 18 April 2008 (UTC) Muza what are you going yo do with muza Pierlot McCrooke Halle 15:53, 19 April 2008 (UTC) :That'll be for later, I guess. George Matthews 15:54, 19 April 2008 (UTC) :D Now I see what you meant Thnks. 17:25, 19 April 2008 (UTC) Hey! Hey George! Because you're one of my best friends, we agree on that, don't we, I've decided to make an organisation for the poor Lovian people in the bad prisons in Mäöres. It's the George Matthews Vriegaevighèèdsaangesjuuef! I'm really happy with this organisation! --OWTB 18:04, 19 April 2008 (UTC) :George, you can start Phase 2 in Hurbanova, they already copied the town to Mao. 06:58, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::Nunc est bibendum, nunc pede libero ::pulsanda tellus; nunc Saliaribus ::ornare pulvinar deorum ::tempus erat dapibus, sodales. ::Don't you like this too? One of the best texts ever written. 14:38, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :::It's indeed lovely. :::Antehac nefas° depromere Caecubum :::cellis avitis, dum Capitolio :::regina dementes ruinas :::funus et imperio parabat, :::George Matthews 14:44, 20 April 2008 (UTC) Tempus omnia revelat (big smile) 14:45, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :Indeed, it does. George Matthews 14:46, 20 April 2008 (UTC) Sofasi |} :Lokixx 18:42, 24 April 2008 (UTC) Citizen News III |} : 08:18, 11 May 2008 (UTC) Hey! (Some news about the elections) Hi there! Lovia is doing great! All together, we have created a lovely nation in which living and working is a pleasure. Of course, in every nation, there are politics to ensure people safety, freedom, equality, welfare and wealth. That is why elections are held in Lovia. At the time, we want a larger team for Congress, to make it more democratic, to give more people a chance of doing politics and to ensure you that our crew is one with people from all origins, religions, political thoughts and ideas for the future. So, in Mid-term Elections, a term described in the Constitution, Lovian citizen elect five more Congressmen. There are several candidates available, and we ask you as a citizen to vote for your three favorites. Voting occurs on the following page: Forum:Federal elections#Mid-term Elections. Bye, : 10:50, 14 May 2008 (UTC) ::Can my other company, the pierlot holding become part of your holding Pierlot McCrooke 16:55, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :::Sounds great. But I am a supporter of "slow merging", that would mean we move company by company (and not all at the same time). Is that okay with you? I would start wit Pierlot Pizza, because that company already has a logo. George Matthews 17:11, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :::OK Pierlot McCrooke 17:14, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :::Where are you? Pierlot McCrooke 17:33, 16 May 2008 (UTC) ::::In bed ? On holiday ? Relaxing ? Tired ? Patience my little friend every contributor has a secret live (smile) ¿Lars Washington? 18:39, 16 May 2008 (UTC) Barnstar Because your constant safeguarding of our beautiful Kingdom of Lovia, this little gesture of appreciation. ¿Lars Washington? 06:45, 17 May 2008 (UTC) :Thanks a lot Mr Washington! George Matthews 15:07, 19 May 2008 (UTC) Elections We will win in the mid-term elections Pierlot McCrooke 15:10, 19 May 2008 (UTC) :Yes we will! That is because we cooperated so well. George Matthews 15:12, 19 May 2008 (UTC) ::That poster is very good Pierlot McCrooke 15:14, 19 May 2008 (UTC) :::Thank you Mr McCrooke. George Matthews 15:15, 19 May 2008 (UTC) :::: Pierlot McCrooke 15:17, 19 May 2008 (UTC) ::::: George Matthews 15:19, 19 May 2008 (UTC) :::We are both member of the party of Yuri Pierlot McCrooke 15:21, 19 May 2008 (UTC) ::::It's a good party, because it is very moderate; not radical and not too soft. George Matthews 15:42, 19 May 2008 (UTC) ::It is democratic Pierlot McCrooke 15:47, 19 May 2008 (UTC) FP Officer Mr. Matthews, My name is Charles Walker. I recently moved to Newhaven from my family's farm, and have been looking for a job since. I noticed that you are hiring for an FP Officer, and would be happy to take on this responsibility, and make Newhaven a safer place. My only experience of crime fighting was chasing two vandals off our farm a few years ago, but while doing this, I felt that I was doing the right thing, and that it was good for the community. For these reasons I would like to apply myself for the position of FP Officer. Regards, |Wikination= - Charles Walkertalk | - Game Lordtalk }} 18:10, 21 May 2008 (UTC) :Mr Walker (my middle name is Walker too ) :I am satisfied to here your interest in policing. Ambitious people are a good thing for a growing nation and it are especially those people whom I offer special chances. So, of course, you can become Federal Police Officer. That will mean you will have to patrol, make no mistakes yourself and help when needed. More information on the Feds is on this page. There are good chances to gain fame and receive promotion, as Pierlot McCrooke did a month earlier after a vandalism revert action. Good luck and : FP Commissioner - George Matthews 14:30, 23 May 2008 (UTC) WON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WE HAVE WONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN IN THE ELECTIONS!!!!!!!!!!!!! WE WILL BE INAUGURATED TONIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!! Pierlot McCrooke 14:32, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :Indeed! We did very and you eve received TEN votes! That's great and I'm happy too, I got nine votes, the second most. We did very well! And now, politics are open to us. George Matthews 14:34, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::That is a very good result Pierlot McCrooke 14:36, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::It is! I just saw you might become Secretary of Transportation, George Matthews 14:37, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::::That is A important function Pierlot McCrooke 14:38, 23 May 2008 (UTC) Inauguration Mr Matthews, You have been elected in the Mid-term Elections, 2008. Congratulations! Our Prime Minister inaugurated you on this page. That means you are a Member of the Congress from now on! That is great news, and that brings some information along: * You can propose law articles and other proposals in the First Chamber, where you and your colleagues can discuss the proposal. * You can replace the proposals to the Second Chamber once you think they will be accepted. There, you and your colleagues will vote on this proposal. Yuri Medvedev and I also decided who would become Federal Secretary. We offer you the Department of Welfare. We hope you will be a good Secretary and work on the Lovian situation concerning that issue. If you have serious personal issues that don't allow you to do this any longer, or if you feel incapable of doing so, please resign at the Prime Minister's office. Good luck! Yours, 18:57, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :Sire, :Thanks for letting me know all the possibilities again. I will certainly do my very, very best to govern my department with all my abilities and incapabilities and I will do anything to make sure the Lovian welfare improves. :Greetings, :MOTC, FP Commissioner, and proud citizen, George Matthews 09:17, 25 May 2008 (UTC) Proposal There is a new proposal in the Second Chamber Pierlot McCrooke 11:14, 28 May 2008 (UTC) Seal Can you please design a seal for my departement? Pierlot McCrooke 14:41, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :Hi Pierlot. I could certainly do that, but I must tel you I'm not as great as the Master Sigillist. I will give it a try, is that okay? George Matthews 15:21, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :: Okay Pierlot McCrooke 15:24, 29 May 2008 (UTC) I am Sven. Sven Plemming 18:03, 10 June 2008 (UTC) :Hi Sven. Nice to meet you. How are you doing? George Matthews 18:05, 10 June 2008 (UTC) :: I am fine. Are you fine? Sven Plemming 18:06, 10 June 2008 (UTC) ::: I am great, thank you. Are you enjoying yourself in the Kingdom of Lovia? I saw you already met many people here, including Pierlot and the King. George Matthews 18:07, 10 June 2008 (UTC) :::: Yes. I am. Sven Plemming 18:09, 10 June 2008 (UTC) ::::: That's great. I have a little tip for you: if you are talking to eachother on a talk page (as you and I are doing right now), it is easier to use colons (more info: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Colon_%28punctuation%29). How does this work? You - for example - start a new subject and don't type a ":". Then, I answer and I type one colon. Then you answer, and you type two colons. Then, it's my turn and we have four colons. How does this look like: ---- Hi George! :Hi Anfii. How are you? ::I am fine. How are you? :::I am great, thanks. ---- See? Always add one colon when you answer somebody. George Matthews 18:14, 10 June 2008 (UTC) :I see. Sven Plemming 18:16, 10 June 2008 (UTC) ::There you got it! It works well. George Matthews 18:18, 10 June 2008 (UTC) :::I see. Sven Plemming 18:19, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Ech sehe. Makius Plemming 2008 (UTC) Yuo not nice being!!! Dont deleete my answers!!! Makfob 18:24, 10 June 2008 (UTC) :Please stay calm. Don't yell and remain polite at all times. George Matthews 18:27, 10 June 2008 (UTC) ::I see. Sven Plemming 18:31, 10 June 2008 (UTC) :::i leave Makfob 18:41, 10 June 2008 (UTC) TVN Have you seen thta the Train Village News is renewed Pierlot McCrooke 13:20, 15 June 2008 (UTC) :Yes. I saw so, it looks very well. George Matthews 13:24, 15 June 2008 (UTC) Train Village High school Can you create an seal for the Train Village High School Pierlot McCrooke 12:10, 23 June 2008 (UTC) :No problem, I'll try tonight. Okay? :) George Matthews 13:29, 23 June 2008 (UTC) Oceana State Police Headquarters Thanks for moving :) --OWTB 13:29, 23 June 2008 (UTC) :No problem. George Matthews 13:31, 23 June 2008 (UTC) Match Do you want a friendly match between FC Soccerer and the Walker Cavaliers Pierlot McCrooke 09:39, 19 July 2008 (UTC) :Great idea. What about tomorrow afternoon in the stadium of the Walker Cavaliers? George Matthews 09:53, 19 July 2008 (UTC) ::Great. Can you make a players list then, just like I have done with FC Soccerer? Pierlot McCrooke 09:56, 19 July 2008 (UTC) :::Where are you? Pierlot McCrooke 10:20, 19 July 2008 (UTC) ::::I was haviung lunch. I will make a player's list soon. George Matthews 10:38, 19 July 2008 (UTC) New Forum! There is a new forum started in Lovia! Pierlot McCrooke 11:55, 19 July 2008 (UTC) Citizen News IV |} : 14:27, 22 July 2008 (UTC) FP Bureau Chief Hello Sir Matthews, I am interested in the job of FP Bureau Chief, and i tell you why. I want to have a clean area whitout any vandalism and there isn't a better job suited for this, and I am the right person if you ask me ;). Think about it, Greetings, Patrick McKinley 17:39, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :Dear Mr McKinley, :I have seen what you have realized in the past and what your intension were, and I am convinced you would be suited indeed. So, that is why you have the great honor to be hired as Federal Police Bureau Chief with the Feds. : Federal Police Commissioner George Matthews 15:06, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Congress Alert Dear Mr Matthews, As Member of the Congress, we would like you to vote for the following proposal you haven't voted for yet; # Vreêland recognition # Smoking ban proposal # Amendment to the Hamlet Act # LANDFA Act proposal Thank you! 11:06, 1 August 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for letting me know. George Matthews 15:06, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Hello Hello Gerge. Alexandru and OWTB have probably stolen Cleo ans Anfii's password Pierlot McCrooke 11:38, 16 August 2008 (UTC) :Hi there. That's interesting. Can you explain why you think so? George Matthews 11:42, 16 August 2008 (UTC) ::Becuase OWTB can now log in as Cleo what he formerly could not do Pierlot McCrooke 11:47, 16 August 2008 (UTC) :::Okay. Can you tell me 1) why you think that OWTB can log in as Cléo, and 2) why you think he couldn't do this before and now he can? George Matthews 11:53, 16 August 2008 (UTC) ::::On the first question icat give a good answer, and on the second and on the second question OWTB edited as Anfii yesterday and this day as cleo Pierlot McCrooke 11:58, 16 August 2008 (UTC) :::::Okay, so IF what you says is right, then User:Ooswesthoesbes has access to the accounts of both Anfii and Cléo. Right? George Matthews 12:01, 16 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Yes ~~ :Can I ask some questions? ::1) How can someone steel the passwords from another wikian contributor ? ::2) Would it be plausible that both Clo and Anfii gave their password to Alexanctru and OWTB ? To make sure if the aforesaid is correct, I'dd suggest to contact both Cleo and Anfii and aks them if they have made the most recent edits. Oh, I feel so sorry our King has left. It makes me sick ! Lars Washington 15:52, 16 August 2008 (UTC) :::Hey Lars, nice to hear from you. Your kindness and your will to help always makes me smile. About the whole sockpuppetry case: I think we will leave that behind us. I am sure there will be consequences for the abused accounts, but we will also try to forget about this case. Our Excellence the Prime Minister stated that would be the best for our Loved Lovely, and I think we just need to listen to the savior of our nation. Thanks for feeling sorry for me, I feel the same. George Matthews 17:51, 16 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Saviour? Me? I am just the Prime Minister! Isn't solving crisises what I am elected for? I mean: if the king leaves, who is supposed to calm down the political landscape? It is merely my task. (I almost intended to compare it to the current situation in belgium, but I don't think much people can see the Belgian PM as a saviour ). Just here to fulfill my task, 07:07, 17 August 2008 (UTC). :::::??? , kom op IRC (hihihi) Lars Washington 07:09, 17 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::I fully enjoy my task, but I just don't like to be called saviour. Before you know, someone errects a statue of 'the great saviour of the Lovian nation' and 'Y-day' becomes a national holiday. No thanks, I don't like all that pouha. 07:19, 17 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::Laten we 't dan maar bij een dok houden :D --OuWTB 07:22, 17 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::: 07:23, 17 August 2008 (UTC) Long Live Lovia, or at least untill this attempt to save it fales. Hi George, in an attempt to restore the political landscape the former government has taken a new term of office and I was wondering if you would like to return? You could retake your old function or try out something new. What do you think? I'm counting on you ;-) 14:00, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Muza do you have any plans for muza? McCrooke 14:48, November 8, 2009 (UTC) 2010 Notice Hi there! First of all, I'd like to wish you the best for 2010! I hope you'll enjoy the next decade. As a Lovian, I also wish to express my hope for an active Lovian in 2010. Furtheron, there is important political news. Our first democratic elections since 2008 have just begun! As a citizen, you are entitled to vote for our candidates. All candidates with three supportive votes will become Member of the Congress, and the person with the most votes shall become our Prime Minister. I don't have to tell you how important it is for me, Lovia and yourself that you cast your votes wisely! You have three supportive votes which you can give to three different candidates. This you can do from this moment on, at the Federal Elections Office. Good luck in 2010 and I hope to see you in the elections office! 17:43, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Welcome back George! WElcome back! Pierlot McCrooke 16:38, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :I am not really back Pierlot; just casting my votes. George Matthews 16:40, January 14, 2010 (UTC) ::And who inspired you for that? (rhetorical question) 17:08, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :::HRH of course. 17:56, January 14, 2010 (UTC) When will McCrocery start? Pierlot McCrooke 15:37, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :What? George Matthews 15:38, January 16, 2010 (UTC) ::We orgiinally planned a grocery store Pierlot McCrooke 15:38, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :::I don't recall that. Perhaps later on. If the business proposal to Martha goes through, she will be the big chief in charge of Shadwell. George Matthews 15:39, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :::: I think we should become all 3 the chief in charge Pierlot McCrooke 15:41, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::That's not the plan, Pierrot. In these companies, the primary shareholder is in charge to choose a CEO. George Matthews 15:42, January 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I think it it is good to have 3 chiefs in charge Pierlot McCrooke 15:44, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Citizen News V Citizen News VI |} : 07:31, May 24, 2010 (UTC) =Citizenship Refresh= Greetings Citizen, As part of recent reforms we are changing the way you register your Citizenship. Under the new system you are now entitled to five homes dependent on your time spend on the wiki and you must provide a priority order to these homes. These homes no longer correspond directly to a residence block that you must book out on the map. Instead simply give a house name or number, the neighborhood in which it belongs and the settlement it is within. No need to search around for spare space, instead you choose the living location of your choice. If you are a returning Citizen then be aware that without refreshing your Citizenship you will go onto a reserve list and be forced to refresh your Citizenship before being privy to Citizen rights again such as voting and standing for election. We are having fresh Federal and State elections on the 1st of March. Please refresh your Citizenship by the 14th of March to be allowed to vote. According to our records you have 3''' residences currently, which means you are entitled to '''3 residences under the new system. Please reply below this post if you wish to refresh your Citizenship. KunarianTALK 13:09, February 17, 2017 (UTC)